Club Stork
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Oficialmente "cayó en acción", sin embargo ella sigue esperando a SU pareja perfecta.


Título: Club Stork

Fandom: Capitán América (Movie Universe)

Personajes: Peggy Carter, Howard Stark.

Género: Drama ligero. ¿Amistad?

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Resumen: Oficialmente "cayó en acción", sin embargo ella sigue esperando a SU pareja perfecta.

Aclaración: El Capitán América, título comercial, pertenece a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivo socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: La idea me rondaba hace meses, aunque esperó mucho a ser escrito y más aún a ser publicado. Pero ya que tenemos encima ya a "Winter Soldier" pues... me pareció el momento idóneo para darlo a conocer.

Está completamente basado en la película "El Primer Vengador". No tomo en cuenta comics, ni caricaturas ni nada de nada que no sea la película.

* * *

Desapareció de un modo tal que muchos se negaban a creer que no podrían verlo más, no era como Bucky que cayó al abismo, no era como otros soldados cuyos aviones se habían precipitado al océano al igual que la nave en la que él iba; porque él era lo bastante fuerte como para haber sobrevivido, porque no querían enterrar una tumba vacía, porque era publicidad negativa, sea la razón que fuera muchos se negaban aceptar que no volverían a verlo.

Por eso Howard no paraba la búsqueda.

Por eso el escuadrón aún esperaba noticias.

Por eso una figura femenina entraba al mismo club todos los sábados a las 8 de la noche, se sentaba siempre en la barra, pedía un trago, y esperaba.

El personal del bar se acostumbró a su presencia con facilidad, después de todo en ese tipo de lugares era común encontrar personas con la costumbre de asistir determinados días a determinada hora por una multitud de razones. Sin embargo ella destacaba debido a su belleza y a que varios soldados que iban de paso la saludaban, especialmente un grupo que de vez en cuando se juntaba en el lugar.

Pretendientes no le faltaban, hombres de todas las edades se acercaron a pedirle una pieza o a invitarle un trago y ella los rechazaba a todos ya que "esperaba a alguien", pero ese alguien nunca aparecía, a ninguna hora, ningún sábado.

Pronto empezaron a circular rumores acerca de que seguramente estaba esperando a un viejo amor, un soldado desaparecido en la guerra sin duda, era lo que se destilaba en esos tiempos y sin saberlo estaban acertados.

Pero no esperaba a cualquier soldado y ella no era cualquier mujer enamorada.

Él era Steve Rogers, el Capitán América; y ella era Peggy Carter, la agente que con estoicidad esperaba cada sábado a las 8 de la noche que apareciera la pareja perfecta a sacarla a bailar.

Desde aquel lugar en la barra, mirando la televisión podía ver como el mundo poco a poco olvidaba al Capitán: el senador Brandt dio un emotivo discurso luego de un mes de búsquedas donde se despidió del héroe (según el Coronel Phillips, las ganancias generadas por el trabajo "artístico" de Rogers y los donativos para su búsqueda eran cuantiosos, pero el gobierno no quería gastar esfuerzos en buscar a un sólo hombre cuando había tantos desastres que arreglar). Los niños lloraron y la mercancía se agotó de las tiendas. Hubo una ceremonia, un funeral al que ella no asistió (después supo que tampoco Howard Stark asistió, uno de los cada vez menos que, como ella, aún lo esperaba). Documentales, reportajes, remembranzas, que poco a poco se hicieron mas cortos y menos frecuentes hasta que simplemente desaparecieron.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, ella lo ignoró y no le dedicó ni una mirada.

-Cuando el Coronel Phillips me dijo que podía encontrarte llorando tus penas como una adolescente despechada no quise tomarlo en serio -reconoció la voz y volteó.

-Stark... -le sorprendía verlo, lo único que sabía de él era lo que decían por el televisor. Se sentó (más) derecha- no veo porque al Coronel habría de importarle lo que haga -comentó molesta por la comparativa. Howard pidió un whisky luego de arrugar el rostro al estudiar la carta.

-Supongo que, a su modo, se preocupa por ti -respondió encogiendo los hombros, el Coronel no era el hombre mas paternalista, bien, sí, ni siquiera era agradable tratar con él en muchas ocasiones, pero después de todo ese tiempo trabajando en el mismo equipo evidentemente había tomado estima a Peggy, también a Steve, aunque nunca lo diría, Howard podía notarlo en su mirada cada vez que veía las fotografías del equipo reunido, parecía un abuelito esperando a sus nietos, un abuelito cascarrabias, dicho sea de paso.

-Bueno, no estoy en servicio así que no puede decirme que hacer o no -además, a pesar de lo estricta que era, ella se caracterizaba por seguir las órdenes cuando quería o cuando creía en ellas. Miró significativamente a Howard- así que si viniste a decirme alguna otra tontería en su nombre mejor ahorrate la saliva.

El aludido soltó una risa ¿en verdad ella creía que abogaría en su contra y a favor del Coronel? entonces no lo conocía tan bien como ella misma decía.

-¿Es que acaso necesito un pretexto así para visitar a una compañera? -preguntó y le dio un trago a su whisky, Peggy sonrió, era verdad, Howard adoptó una expresión seria-. La verdad, no creí que lo estuvieras esperando -Peggy se tensó un poco.

-Tú lo sigues buscando -respondió a la defensiva.

-Pero no dejo que eso detenga mi vida -ella se giró ofendida dispuesta a responder esta vez ofensivamente, o a romperle la nariz, pero Howard la detuvo con un gesto y siguió- sí, quiero creer que un día lo encontraré... pero no pierdo de vista la realidad, las posibilidades dicen que nunca lo encontraré y que está muerto, si lo encuentro lo más seguro es que sea solamente su cuerpo. El doctor Erskine lo hizo indestructible y quieres, queremos aferrarnos a eso, pero Steve sigue siendo un ser humano.

Dejó que sus palabras penetraron en la mente terca de Peggy, quien lo miraba con fijeza, con seriedad, un leve temblor en sus ojos y ella giró el rostro al sentir que se humedecían.

-¿Podrías despedirte de él? -preguntó luego de unos momentos y de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

-No... quizás... quien sabe -suspiró- ahora puedo estar aferrado a encontrarle y en unos meses darme por vencido.

-Si te das por vencido no serías Howard Stark -comentó con una pequeña risa. -Entonces siempre lo buscaré -dio un leve golpe en la barra con la mano.

-Entonces nunca le diré adiós -sonreía, pero en su mirada había melancolía.

-Pero no puedes dejar que eso detenga tu vida -insistió, él no era quien para decirle que hacer o no, pero tampoco podía verla y dejar que ella consumiera su vida en ese club esperando a un hombre que quizás estaba muerto y/o nunca volvería- piensa en lo que diría Steve, diría que no es justo para ti, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta la palabra "justicia" y sus derivaciones -Peggy rió, recordando-, que eres una mujer hermosa, tartamudearía y no sabría que más decir -ella rió un poco más y Howard se sintió satisfecho con eso, anotándose un logro-. Bueno, tengo que irme ahora -comentó viendo su reloj, acto seguido apuró su whisky- tengo deberes que hacer y no creo que quieran esperarme -sacó de su cartera un par de billetes que dejó en la barra, suficiente para pagar su whisky, los tragos de Peggy y dejar una generosa propina. No quería alargar la conversación, dejaría que ella sola decidiera.

-Nos vemos luego Stark -se despidió ella con el agradecimiento que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta impregnado en su voz y mirada.

-Llámame cuando quieras, siempre serás bien recibida en la residencia Stark -le besó caballerosamente la mano y se retiró. Peggy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta del bar se cerró, se quedó viéndola unos momentos, pensando en lo poco y mucho que había dicho Howard en esos minutos. Suspiró y dejó que su mirada se paseara por el resto del bar, viendo a la gente divertirse, a la banda tocando una canción nueva, a algunas parejas que bailaban, a un par de hombres mayores que discutían y brindaban, a un grupo de hombres jóvenes que jugaban cartas y bebían, en ocasiones sacando a bailar a alguna chica.

Howard tenía razón: podía esperar a la pareja perfecta toda la vida, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera practicar mientras tanto.


End file.
